


Kise Ryota | Perfect

by The_Queen_in_Black



Series: Kiseki no Angst [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, F/M, In the friendzone, Kise Being Kise, Kise Ryouta Being an Idiot, Made of Honor - Freeform, Male OC - Freeform, Model Kise Ryouta, Pilot Kise Ryouta, References lol, kise is a pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_in_Black/pseuds/The_Queen_in_Black
Summary: He wasn't always the best guy, that you knew.But he was perfect for you.Then why, even if he can get in the zone, with you, it was always the friendzone?





	Kise Ryota | Perfect

_**"You were the perfect guy, but not the perfect one for me."** _

_**. . .** _

Kise Ryota. 

Hot, bubbly, blond, athletic, famous. A basketball star and model, and now he's on his way towards becoming the best pilot he's always dreamed of. 

Basically, he was everything a girl could ask for. Well, girls would kill just to be his. 

Meanwhile, there's you. 

You are his friend. His closest friend, much closer than he was to Momoi or the other Miracles. Even though you hated each other before—mostly, that's you who's hating on him—it did end up with being friends with the guy, much longer than any romantic relationship he's had. 

It all started with that high school graduation, and your best friend's heart was broken by him. Apparently, they were dating for a few months, like half of the senior year, and of course, big responsibilities lied ahead since you guys were about to go to college. 

Kise decided to break up with her, because he felt that the long distance relationship wouldn't work out well; and your best friend's clinginess would only drag him down. And that's the worst thing for a guy like him. 

And you witnessed it all. 

He bumped into you as he got outside of the empty classroom. 

"What the hell, Kise? Just like that? And now out of all the days in a year, you decide to do that now?" You said in total disbelief, as you stood by the doorway, blocking his path. 

And your best friend shoved you and Kise out of the way, crying. You got a glimpse of her mascara running down her face, and you mused she was going to the restroom. But instead of following her, with the thought that she needed her own space to think, you decided to face the blond, confused guy in front of you. 

"Aren't  you supposed to be following her, __ _-chan_?"

"She needs her space, dimwit."

Kise shrugs then scratches his head. "Well, you heard everything. I don't think I still have to explain myself? When else is the best day to break up with someone?"

You paused. "Breaking up with someone is never a day you put on a calendar, Kise. There has to be something reasonable for ending it with her."

"No offense, but I'll be honest with you, __ _-chan_ ," Kise shoves his hands in his pockets and leans casually on the door frame. "She's just like everybody else. Dating me, for looks, fame, the spotlight... She even wanted to have _sex_ with me!" 

With that, you gasped and went wide-eyed. You were speechless and never expected such a thing from your best friend who always seemed so pure and innocent. "Look, I spend more time with her than you did ever since we dated. So I know her true colors. At first, I loved her. For being cute and worth protecting, and she didn't care about my busy schedule."

"But as time passed, she was becoming more demanding. She struck me as someone private, but she kisses me in public! Not the cheek, on my lips— _with tongue_. It was fine, but..." Kise sighs exasperatedly and looks at you, waiting for anything—a statement or a retort. 

"Damn, so... so, did you guys do _it_?"

"No!" You nod and he responds quickly. "__ _-chan_ , say something, please. Or was that too much for you? If it's like that, I'll be ahead, since I have a graduation to attend to."

"Okay, that's… I guess that's too much information. Like I _totally_ needed to know you guys nearly devirginized each other," the two of you chuckle awkwardly at your sarcasm since no words can make up for any response at all.

You reach your hand out for a handshake. "I don't know why, but I believe you. Oh, let me be honest too." You let go of his hand and begin to walk away. 

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you later, after graduation."

With hesitation, he agrees and walks by your side towards the venue. The ceremony was all quick, and of course, when Kise's name was called, a horde of cameras came flashing, much brighter than the gym lights. 

After the event, you two found each other in the middle of the ecstatic crowd. "Oh! Kise! Congratulations!"

"Y-Yeah, __ _-chan_ , you too… uhm, so, what do you want to be honest about?"

At that, you began to burst in laughter, right at his face. He smiled awkwardly but he waited for your response. Seconds later, you whisper to him. "Your zipper's open. The _whole time_. Yep." 

"WHAT!?" 

His zipper was a hot topic for at least a week or two. 

You and him, it was unplanned, ended up in the same university. Sadly, though, for you, he was the only other person you knew that transferred there. Despite having different career choices, you two spent time together and developed a bond people call 'friendship'. 

**_. . ._ **

Kise wakes up to a girl's bedroom, and a vibrating phone. Quickly, he gets dressed, and without another word, leaves. 

"Hello? __ _cchi_? Yeah, I have no flights today." He was driving his way towards Sunbox, the coffee shop, to buy you and himself some coffee. He ordered your favorite drink—all the details memorized, "Grande drip and a decaf, triple grande, nonfat, extra hot, stirred, no foam Caramel Macchiato with whipped cream, extra caramel." ~~_(If you get the reference to this, congratulations.)_~~

"Y-You're Kise, right? Kise Ryota?" The female barista asks with a blush on her face. He nods and flashes a small smile, "And that's a good morning to you too," 

Another random girl, a female customer, recognizes him too when they were claiming their drinks. "Oh, I think you got mine," he winks at her and they exchanged the cups. 

Of course, Kise was lying and managed to get the good-looking female's name smoothly, then left, about to meet you at the art gallery. 

You were in the middle of restoring a mural, when you feel a tap on your shoulder. 

"Kissy _-kun_!" The stupid nickname made him cringe, but nonetheless still hugged you. He handed you your drink and you quickly noticed that the name was different. "So, when was my name 'Aira'?" 

"Oops, I'm afraid that's mine, __ _cchi_." He chuckles awkwardly. "Wow, is that your new way of getting women? But didn't you just do it with... who was she again? Minako?"

"Minako was last week,"

You punch his shoulder. "Damn you, playboy. Never really expected you to become that active in the sex department. And to think you even declined my thirsty high school best friend!" You laugh at the memory and took a sip from your coffee. 

"Well, if I hadn't dumped her that day we wouldn't even be friends," he led the way towards his car and opened the door for you. You sit comfortably and fastened the seatbelt. "You're right, actually. So, where do you plan on taking me out today?"

"Shopping. For a formal dress, because my sister's getting married. And of course, I need a date."

You roll your eyes and start naming the previous women he slept with, trying to convince him that he could do well with them than you. Plus, wouldn't it be such a big issue? 

" _Please_ , my family knows we're just friends."

"I'm fine with them, but your fans will get wild. I swear, if any painting gets damaged after that wedding, you'll pay." 

"Hey, relax. What fans? I don't model anymore, remember?"

"Yeah you do. You're the _face of the Airline you're working for_!" You gulp down the remains of your drink and slammed the cup on the cupholder. 

"Touchè," he pauses before taking a turn towards a high-end, slightly private mall. "How about a deal? You become my date, and I get you a free flight. To anywhere you want, business class."

"Make that first class,"

"Nuh-uh, that's too much! You'll just be my date, geez, __ _cchi_. You really are getting older; you're so sensitive nowadays."

"Sorry, look for another date then. I still have Haruka's number on my phone, I'll call her now."

At this, Kise stomps on the brake, causing your phone to fly forward and fall down. You two look at each other with glares on each of your faces. The blond pilot gives up and sighs exasperatedly; just to end all the useless bickering. " _Fine_ , first-class two-way trip to anywhere in the world. So, _please_ be my date to my sister's wedding?" You ended up chuckling as you went down to pick your phone up. The car behind you flashed its lights, urging you guys to get ahead.

Minutes later, Kise found a parking space and he leads you to the mall.

"Well, I'm happy for your sister. Wait, which sister?"

"The second one,"

The rest of the day was spent on useless bickering and catching up with each other. Even singing in karaoke, and dancing at the arcade. Yes, as if you two were young teenagers again. Besides, it was rare for him to have a whole week off. He told you about all the places he's been, the kinds of passengers he's had, all the women he's slept with and all that; and you updated him on your simple, quiet life. 

You two were single, but happy people. You two know each other like the back of your hand and that was amazing. 

"So, you still don't like this dress? I mean, you said so yourself that you didn't have 'fans'?" You retorted, after twirling around to show him what you've picked. 

"At least don't look like a burrito or something; wear this," 

After checking if it fits you, he immediately went to the cashier and paid for it without considering your complaints. He handed you the shopping bag and let you carry it the whole time. 

"Where do you want to go? Paris? London? New York?"

You hummed, walking beside him towards your favorite restaurant. "I don't know yet. I mean, this is the first time I'm getting a free flight from you—my friend of _ten_ years—all because of a date emergency." You snorted, seeing him roll his eyes. "Well, you're the pilot. If you could take me anywhere, where would it be?" 

" _Away from me_."

Silence. Silence. More silence.

"__ _cchi_? Oi, __ _cchi_ , I was joking." You only stare at him in reply, then silently grabbed a seat after you two entered your favorite restaurant. He suddenly hugs you playfully and pokes your sides—your freaking weak spot—murmuring incoherently, "What would I ever do in a world without you, __ _cchi_? Hm~? Right?" At this, you push him away and noticed that the other customers were looking at you both awkwardly. 

As you ate your dinner, he brings up the topic about the place you'd go to. "Somewhere worth relaxing, like a beach maybe? But not on the extreme other side of the world," 

"Maldives. I'll take you to Maldives." 

**_. . ._ **

Wearing the dress he picked out for you, you were currently at the wedding reception after the matrimonial ceremony. 

And, well, you were holding that damn bride bouquet since you accidentally caught it while tripping on your feet. 

"I should be a best man when you get married," Kise murmurs into your ear while your arms were linked with his. "I'll never invite you." Still, you never let go of both the bouquet and Kise. 

After a few series of whining about your 'future wedding', his sister approaches the two of you briefly and tells you both to enjoy the night.

You can feel gazes of the ladies stabbing your bare back but you didn't mind, since there's nothing romantic at all between you two. Plus, this was the blond's debt and he will repay you with perfection. 

"Let's be more convincing, __ _cchi_ ,"

Without having the time to process the meaning of his words, Kise smoothly leads you to the dance floor and begins to slow-dance with you. After a bunch of twirling, you found yourself sighing exasperatedly. You rest your chin onto his shoulder but ended up smiling. "You're right, people think we're together. I must be so darn pretty for them to feel that way." You two snicker at seeing tons of eye rolls aimed your way.

Then the lights dimmed, setting the mood, and you were both silent.

Kise was enjoying your warmth more than he expected himself to. His cheeky grin collapsed into a small smile, feeling something weird going on with his heartbeat. It never leaped that way in such a long time and a tiny voice in the back of his head yells at him to think about you. You were softly humming the tune of the song playing, and you didn't mind if Kise was pulling you closer to him.

You trip on the hem of your dress when stepping back and he catches you—looking like a prince holding his princess.

The world seemed to stop.

Kise scanned your face as if he was studying every feature of you that he can see, trying to look for an answer.

' _...since when was she this beautiful?_ ' He shouted angrily at himself.

You felt the intensity of his stare, and ended up smirking slightly, "Like what you see, Kissy _-kun_?" 

The blond man wakes up, and sighs, pulling you to stand again. He scratches the back of his head with his brows scrunched up. "Geez, __ _cchi_. I was supposed to kiss you,"

Your eyes widened and believe it or not, you were blushing. 

He laughs at your reaction and places his hand at the small of your back, as Kise ushers you to the drinks. Soon, he raises a glass, "A toast, to our unending and stupid friendship."

"Cheers!" 

You two, with entwined arms, drank your own glass of alcohol in one go. "So, how long do I stay in Maldives?" 

"A few days?"

" _Unfair_. Make it three weeks." You pouted and drink another glass of the alcohol. Kise stares at you again and realized he can't really say no to you, so he agrees to your request. You watch him make a phone call, arranging your flight details for you and all that. You hug him in excitement and he smiled softly, pleased that he makes you happy the same way that you make him happy. "You have got to show me around okay? You'll also be my tour guide! I never really imagined that me being your best best _best_ friend would be so worth it, Kissy _-kun_!" 

The day before your three-week trip, Kise managed to call you while you were in the middle of packing.

"What do you mean you can't be there?"

He coughs through the mouthpiece and speaks with a hoarse, husky ~~and quite sexy~~ voice. "I'm sorry, __ _cchi_. But don't worry, Akira will take good care of you. He's a good pilot, but not as good as m—!" he couldn't even finish his cocky sentence and he barks his coughing through the call, and you clicked your tongue.

"Can't we just... reschedule it?"

"S-Sorry, __ _cchi_. I promise, next time. Just enjoy the trip for me and that will make me feel better."

The call ends, and Kise was sighing, feeling lonely that he can't be with you for three weeks. He even filed a leave for it, but now he's going to be stuck in Japan for three extra weeks _without you_. "Ah, guess I'll just call _them_ and see if we can, _cough-cough_ , play some ball."

**_. . ._ **

There was a four-hour time difference between Maldives and Japan, plus you were the type of person to leave your phone in your room when on vacation. That's why you and Kise rarely got the chance to talk to each other. 

The blond pilot, who felt better after a few days, tried going out on a few dates, but still felt in his heart that those girls couldn't give him the excitement and quirkiness that you do. So he decided to contact the other Miracles and somehow, despite everyone's busy schedules, they were all able to play in Akashi's office's gym. 

"Oi, you still stuck in the stratosphere or something?" Aomine's annoyance was evident in his tone of voice, snatching the ball from Kise's hands. "Oh? I didn't think you'd know which layer planes fly in, Aomine _cchi_." He tried catching up with the policeman but failed. 

After a few minutes, they were all having a short break and memories came flooding through them, happy that they believe that ball is life. Akashi, intimidating as ever being their captain, spoke up with his unwavering authority. "Kise, you have become soft. I expected more from the likes of you,"

Kise looks down, and smiles sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, Akashi _cchi_. About that, uh, I'm just a little distracted. Sorry,"

The rest of the Miracles looked on, and were waiting for him to continue what he was planning to say. Kise felt awkward but after groaning and whining, he eventually gave in.

"It's __ _cchi_. I had her go on a date with me, on my sister's wedding."

"Don't you two always?"

"N-No! We're not really together, just very best friends."

Suddenly, a pink-haired woman with bouncing boobs enters the gym, carrying with her a bunch of lunchboxes. The Miracles watched Momoi approach them and cringed, remembering that their manager never actually fed them well before. "Stop giving me those looks, _I can actually cook now, you know?_ "

While they were eating, Aomine decided to tease Kise. "So now what, you like __?" Momoi gasps, and squeals a little bit. "I mean, how many women have you even slept with and you'd only end up liking __ in the end." Midorima made a snarky comment about the blond's playboy behavior and how it disgusts him, but these fell on deaf ears when Kise tried to process things in his head and heart.

"I like her?" Kise wasn't sure if he was asking Aomine or himself. He turned to Momoi because he knew the five other grumpy men would be of no help with romantic ideas and beliefs. He told her about the supposed trip to Maldives with you but since he got ill, a different pilot went with her in his stead. Plus, this was the first time that you two didn't have solid communication and your absence has made him feel empty.

"Go for it! You wouldn't know if she feels the same way or if she even thought about it without you telling her. You two know each other like the back of your hands... but there will be consequences that will surely affect this special friendship of yours."

"Why can't there be a Zone for these things," Kise sighs, and makes up his mind. Besides, you would be home in two days. Nothing would have changed that much, right?

**_. . ._ **

That night, you were excited to see Kise again. You and him decided to meet up in an Italian restaurant, and the blond, without your knowledge, has planned on confessing to you. Kise had flowers, sprayed a bit of perfume, and was just on time. 

Seeing him made you jump out of your seat and you hugged him. Your skin got a little tan from all the time you spent under the sun, but not the ultimate tan ever; and he buries his face near the crook of your neck as you guys embraced. He missed you, your scent, your voice and he felt his heart at ease instead of nervousness for what he had wanted to tell you.

"How was it? Nice tan," he commented, soft smile in place. You hold his hand and led him to your table, already thanking him for the bouquet even before he handed it to you. You began rambling about the amazing experience you've had thanks to him. Kise tried to stop you from talking and walking too fast, "__ _cchi_ ,"

The sudden gentleness of his voice made you shut up, and stare at him with your large grin dying down to a soft smile. "Yeah?" You two stopped just in front of the reserved table, and Kise tried not to stutter. "I... I have to tell you something, and it's really, really important," his eyes looked over your face before it went everywhere, and froze upon seeing Akira sitting there too. You followed his train of sight and you snapped back to reality. 

Kise's eyes showed that he was confused, and surprised, despite his smile never leaving his lips. "Akira?" He asks and then looks at you. Your eyes were sparkling in delight, beckoning the other pilot to stand beside you. You let go of Kise's arm and latched onto Akira, "So, I know this might seem sudden but,"

There was a pause and Kise was already chanting in his head, ' _No, no, no..._ please **no** _._ '

"We're getting married!" 

Kise's world felt like it suddenly made a quick 360-degree turn, and if he weren't an athlete, his knees would have given out on him.

"Wh-How?" He forced a smirk on his face, and you got all giddy, and told him the details over dinner. 

It seems that you were pigging out, early in the morning with the sun not yet rising, then went for a swim. You got a cramp and nobody was there to hear you, flapping your hands against the blue waters. Akira was looking for you then, since your phone was ringing and Kise was calling but the moment he heard you drowning, the pilot rushed to save you and get you to shore. 

Ever since, Akira has made it a point to look after you and be there all the time. Your personalities and interests matched well, and even without Kise, you mused that Akira wasn't that bad after all. It felt like a lot has happened between you two despite being together for only three weeks. 

On the night before your flight back to Japan, he popped the question while you two were sharing a bonfire, stargazing, and both wrapped in one large blanket draped over your shoulders. He even had a ring with your favorite gemstone in it, and you squealed in happiness with a string of 'yes's escaping your lips. 

Needless to say, Kise was stumped to hear that as you showed your hand, the ring gleaming under the restaurant lights. It looked good on you, he mused, but ended it with another thought, ' _Anything would look good on ___ cchi _._ '

What stumped him more was that you wanted him as a Man of Honor. 

As said before, Kise couldn't say no to you and agreed, congratulating you and Akira. While having dessert, you remembered that he was going to tell you something important, so you asked about it. Kise chuckled briefly, before scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I was going to say that... I..."

"That you?"

"I like... that you can _finally_ have your first kiss," he winks at you, causing a kick to his leg from under the table. You roll your eyes but end up laughing, despite blushing a bit. "Shut up, Kissy _-kun_ , we both know I've already _had_ my first kiss,"

When that dinner ended and you two parted ways, Kise found himself staring blankly ahead at his ceiling soon as he got home and lied on his spacious bed. It shall not be known whether tears were spilled or not. But he did, however, ask everyone of the Miracles to have another game as soon as possible.

**_. . ._ **

"You think you're the only one who can get in the Zone?" Aomine yelled angrily at the blond pilot, and blocks the latter's attempt to shoot. Kise gets the ball again anyway which was breaking the rules, and then he dunks it without a care in the world; resulting in the policeman to punch him in the face. "If you don't want to play properly, _get the hell out_." 

Kise scoffs and shoots a glare towards the Ace, the Zone now gone from his eyes. The rest of the Miracles stop playing and went around the two, with Momoi following suit. Kuroko was the first to break the tension, questioning Kise of his problem. 

Kise wipes the sweat from his chin, and grins sadly. "__ _cchi_ 's getting married... with someone else."

They listened to the story, the same one that you told him from that night's dinner, and Kise succeeded at not crying. They all at least tried to give him the pep talk, which was cute and rare especially for them being all grown men... and a grown woman.

Midorima asked when exactly was the dinner that he decided to confess, and when he found out, the Sharpshooter pushed his glasses back and told him that it was _the most unlucky day_ between his and your zodiac signs. Murasakibara was kind enough to share a slice of the cake he baked, and told him that this time it was free. Akashi told him to brush it off, and not let such a thing to hinder his rationality while Kuroko gently patted his back.

Aomine however, had some other things to say. "So what, you gonna let her go? I mean, it sounds stupid being called a 'Man of Honor' 'cos I don't think you deserve to be called that." he pauses, and lets out a throaty chuckle. "Trust me, you're going to **_regret_** it."

"What do _you_ know about these things anyway?" Kise furrows his brows and turns to Momoi instead, and puts some cake in his mouth. Momoi murmurs, "Actually, he's right," the pink-haired woman nodded her head. "It's true. She barely knows anything about the guy: three weeks to your how-many-years-has-it-been friendship? __ could do better!"

Momoi began to have the guys huddle in a circle, whispering amongst each other how and what the hell Kise should do to get you back and have the wedding cancelled. Part of the blond's self didn't want to because, who was he to destroy your happiness?

But his heart wanted you and he was just beaten by time.

Weeks have passed since then, and the wedding preparations were going all according to your plan. Sometimes though, Kise wasn't there since he had a pilot job, just like your husband-to-be. But he still did his Man of Honor duties, such as picking out your gown with you, the shoes and accessories that would go with it, and basically everything that he _had_ to do.

Kise dropped hints that he _like-liked_ you nearly all the time, but all of it was taken either as a joke, or another way for you to express your own love for Akira.

The greatest one of such occurrence was during the bachelorette party—which turned out pretty amazing thanks to his _and_ the Miracles' help—you found yourself staring up at the night sky of twinkling stars. Kise noticed you were out on the balcony, away from everyone, and with two drinks in his hands, he handed you one. 

"Lovely night, isn't it?" you say before sipping some of the drink. Kise stood close to you, watching you marvel at the skies above. "Nah, you're much better, __ _cchi_." It made you laugh and shove him lightly with your shoulder but he was damn serious about you, woman.

"Thank you really, I didn't expect you to be so supportive, Ryota." you having called him by his first name sent chills down his spine and he so wanted to kiss you that moment, since your faces were close but not close enough to kiss and his heart was trying to break free of his rib cage that it hurt him that _he can't possibly do that_... for now.

He looked at you with such seriousness and just... there's too much affection in them that made your insides melt.

"Well... you're the only one in my mind and in my heart, and I always want to wake up with you beside me. Nobody else in the world can bring me inexplicable happiness the way you do and I want to spend the remaining years of my life with you. I... I love you," 

Kise was staring at you the whole time he said this, and you were blushing. Then you realized something.

"Wow. That is... I... You're so good at this! That would totally help with the vows, I think?"

Cue the sound of breaking glass. ~~(More like, breaking heart)~~

The blond man was losing his hope of ever getting the message through you, but the Miracles + Momoi—especially her—she never left his side. Even if it was just three days before the actual wedding, she made sure to check on you and kept encouraging you with unending support and positivity.

Again... time seemed to be running out for him and he couldn't believe himself that it was already the night before your wedding.

You and Akira had planned to have all those in the entourage to be inside one hotel floor along with you two, each having their own rooms. You and your other girl-friends went partying that night since there was an event, while Akira was already asleep in his own room since he just got back from a ten hour flight—and your wedding was around lunch time so he needed that sleep, okay?

Kise went with you, just to look after you so you wouldn't get carried away with your excitement and become wasted. You went to him when you noticed that he was just sitting by himself and having a few shots, rejecting any woman that came to flirt with him.

You laughed at this sudden behavior you rarely got to see from Kise, and held both his hands, dragging him to the dance floor. You two were having a good time, but then, the song turned to a slow one. He pulls your body close to his, hands firm at your sides as you two swayed from side to side.

"So... tomorrow's the big day,"

"Yeah,"

"Ah, can't believe I'm losing you like this __ _cchi_. And I lost. And you know how much I hate losing." Kise rambled softly, leaning his forehead on yours. You were confused about what he meant by that, and ended up telling him that he wouldn't lose you and that your friendship with him will never end no matter what.

Something clicked in the blond's head.

"No matter what?"

"Yes, Ryota."

He dips down and captures your lips in a long, desperate kiss and you responded with an equal amount of longing, clung on to his top tightly, as his hands got tangled in your hair. Pulling away for a breath, you two stared at each other intensely; no words were spared between you both as your chests were heaving with the not-so-short-and-innocent kiss.

"I... I think I have to go," you were first to react, running away from him as fast as you could, and back to your room. Your heart was hammering in your chest, and you didn't want to cry. You closed the elevator doors on him, and Kise had to wait for a vacant one to ride in.

Upon entering your room, you found your mother inside, sitting on your bed while doing something with your laptop.

"Oh, Mom? I thought you were sleeping," you tried to hide the anxiousness but she just ended up chuckling. "It's alright to be nervous my dear, that's normal. But save your tears for tomorrow; trust me, you wouldn't want to wake up with puffy eyes. Come here," she pats the space beside her and you do as you're told. Your mother hugs you tight and slides the laptop off her legs and stands up.

"Here, I asked help from your aunt and she asked help from her son. It turned out really great," she presses the space bar and the video plays. It was filled with your memorable pictures from birth until the recent ones. You paused the video when selfies between you and Kise came flashing through the screen, and some boomerang videos and basically all the crazy stuff you've done and spent with the man who you could always count on.

"I've always thought you'd end up with him, because he might not be loyal to others but he sure is loyal to _you_." Your mom bends down and kisses your forehead, bidding you good night as she watched you let her words sink in. You thank your mom, though, tears already forming in your eyes and she leaves.

Your mother came across Kise who was standing in the hallway, a few steps away from your room.

"Kise _-kun_ ," she greets him and he replies with a curt bow before bidding each other good night. "Troubled about something?" 

He forces a smile to his lips and shakes his head. "Maybe I just had too much to drink," Your mother said a short sermon before getting inside her own room. Kise patiently waited until everything seemed to die down in silence before he knocked at your door, simultaneously calling your phone.

You were in the middle of texting your girl friends that you left in the party when Kise called. With a bit of hesitation, you went to the door and pressed yourself against it, not opening it and instead answering Kise's phone call.

"__ _cchi_ , let me explain; I know you must be shocked, I am too—I just got ahead of myself—!"

"Yeah, way ahead of yourself," you interrupted and you heard a sigh from him. Whether it was a sigh of relief that you finally responded or a sigh of exasperation, you couldn't decide. 

"Yes, and I... I love you, okay? This isn't a joke, this isn't because I'm drunk or horny. I love you __, so much that it pains me to see you just slip away from my fingertips when all this time, I've always had you by my side." His voice cracked near the end of his sentence and you swallowed a lump in your throat. 

There were sniffing noises and you knew he was crying. 

Who were you kidding; of course you were crying too! 

"Ryota, how many years has it been? And you only tell me that on the night before I'm married?" You took a breath before continuing, organizing your thoughts before you blurt out something even more stupid. 

"I... I need someone who's gonna be there for me no matter what happens. Someone who _truly_ loves me. _Someone I can trust_."  

"And I'm _not_? I _don't_?" Kise replies in disbelief and disappointment. 

"You know, you were the perfect guy, but sadly, not the perfect one for me. _I love you too Ryota_ , but because I know what nasty things you're capable of, I swore to never entrust my heart to you." The tears were coming off in waves now, and you gripped onto the doorknob for balance. You felt something heavy on your door and mused that Kise had slumped down onto the carpeted floor. 

You wanted to open the door and and just hug him tight but your brain compels you to do what was just right that would avoid any disaster. 

"But you still love me," it wasn't a question, and he was whispering, so you couldn't hear how raspy his voice got due to his crying. There was a bit of a pause before you answered him. 

"And you were too late to love me back."

Three minutes of silence was shared on the line, and over your silent weeping, you heard a faint click of a door. Kise had returned to his hotel room and fell on the bed. 

"H-Hello...? You... You're still there, right? Ryota,"

"Yup~ and barely hanging on," he chuckled humorlessly and it made you bite your lower lip. You hated this, you hated that it had to go this far. If you knew this was how it was going to be, then you shouldn't have gone to Maldives. You always told yourself to never regret the choices you make, but then you were sure this one will top the list. 

"...it was nice, __ _cchi_. The kiss." Kise suddenly burst out, his thumb running over his lips and tear-stained eyes closed, that cut you off from your thoughts. 

"Is this goodbye? Please don't—!" 

"Saying goodbye to someone is never a day you put on a calendar, __ _cchi_." He smiles fondly at the memory, and it leads to clenching his jaw. "But this time, I think I have enough of a reason to do it. Congratulations Akira _cchi_ , and good night."

Without giving you a chance to talk, he ends the call and shuts his phone off. Your phone calls never reached him, and you tried your best to not have a breakdown. 

**_. . ._ **

"What did I tell you about crying all night?" Your mother scolded you and all her rants fell on deaf ears. How could you face Akira? How could you face everyone? How could you face Kise who was inside your room and assisting you as your Man of Honor? 

' _At least he didn't leave,_ '

Kise's modelling experience paid him well. He knew how to hide his emotions—if he still had any left—and did his best to look and be happy for the love of his life. 

After the wedding ceremony, he left for a flight he forced himself to be on through several phone calls. 

Everyone was already at the reception which was at a garden that had a perfect view of the blue, cloudless sky.

"Hey, look up there!"

Actually, it was an Akashi jet, and Kise, with a single tear rolling down his cheek, wrote what you both thought would have been if things between you went in sync with time and fate. 

' _P E R F E C T_

 _T O G E T H E R_ '


End file.
